fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Flower Power Pretty Cure
Piloto A long time there was a kingdom called light Kingdom, composed of several fairies, princesses, mermaids, and who protected this kingdom was a Pretty Cure called "Cure Lily," all lived happily until one day the kingdom was attacked by a group called " Darkness "and Cure Lily failed to protect the Light Kingdom, Cure lily goes to the ground to prevent the darkness from destroying the earth also and one day he meets a girl named" Kagayaku Hikari "Hikari meets a fairy of the Light Kingdom called"Choco" that transforms into Cure Cherry and receive the Wake mission the other 3 Pretty Cures, Collect all Cure Charms, and defeat the Darkness, and restore peace in the light Kingdom Characters Pretty Cures Midori Kawa (かわみどり Kawa Midori)/Cure Lily (キュアライフ kyuariri)-Midori is the protector of the Light Kingdom and Guardian of Life, She is kind and responsible, it becomes the best Aoi friend, Midori loves to read and dream of one day becoming a writer of books, she was always a Pretty Cure and its theme color is green Hikari Kagayaku/Cure Cherry-Hikari is the Guardian of flowers,she is the president of garden club,she is energetic and bubbly, she is the best friend of Kasai, Hikari fond of flowers and she has a huge garden in your home, it becomes Cure Cherry in episode 1 and its theme color is pink Kasai Hogo/Cure Taiyō-Kasai is the guardian of the fire, it is the student council president and is great at sports, she is strong, Playful and fun, she is the best friend of Hikari, Kasai enjoys sports and singing, and says that a day she would like to be a singer, kasai turns into Pretty Cure in episode 2 and its theme color is orange Kokoro Kirenai (切れないココロ Kirenai Kokoro)/Cure Rose (キュアローズ Kyuarōzu)-Kokoro is the guardian of beauty, she is the president of the cooking club and not is very good with the studies, it is a Tsundere (so that his name means heart dull) or be rude and cold with others but with Kasai, Hikari, Midori, and Aoi she is kind and friendly, Kokoro loves to cook, and that one day open his own restaurant and serve food from all over the world, Kokoro become Cure Rose in episode 3 and the color theme is Yellow Aoi Ruto (ルート 葵 Aoi Rūto )/Cure Sapphire (キュアサファイア Kyuasafaia)-Aoi is the guardian of Intelligence, she is very good in studies (mostly in English), she is fearful, timid and clumsy, it is called a "baby crying" by kokoro, Aoi draws well, she dreams of one day be an artist and would like his paintings are known worldwide, it becomes Cure Sapphire in episode 5 and its color theme is blue Light Kingdom Princess Erika (プリンセスエリカ Purinsesuerika)-Princess Erika is the princess of the light kingdom, she was killed by the leader of darkness, but with the power of all Cure Charms it can be revived Choco (チョコ Choko)-Choco is the fairy Pretty Cures he ends his sentences with "-late" (Rēto レート) Darkness Dar (ダル Daru)-Dar is the leader of darkness she is responsible for ending the Light Kingdom she created another kind of Pretty Cures the "Darkys" among them are: Darky Unhappy (黒い不幸 Fukōna kuroi) Darky Unhappy is a kind of Dark Pretty Cure it is the first enemy that faces Cure Cherry Darky Moon (黒人月 Kokujin tsuki)-Darky Moon is a kind of Dark Pretty Cure is the first enemy that faced Cure Taiyō Darky Death (黒いの死 Kuroino shi)-Darky Death is a kind of Dark Pretty Cure it is the main enemy of Cure Lily Darky Black Rose (黒人ブラックローズ Kokujin burakkurōzu)-Darky Black Rose is a kind of Pretty Cure evil she is the first enemy the Cure Rose faces Darky Black Diamond (黒いのブラックダイヤモンド Kuroino burakkudaiyamondo)-Darky Black Diamond is a kind of Darky Pretty Cure she is the first enemy the Cure Sapphire faces Solitude-He is the enemy KiraiKurai-the kiraikurai are stronger versions of solitude, they drop the Jewelry Flower Hearts Others Ai Kagayaku (輝く愛 Kagayaku Ai)-Kagayaku Ai is Hikari's mother, she only appears in a few episodes Rebeca Fernandes/Cure Raio (the translation is Cure Thunder)-Rebeca is a Brazilian Cure, it appears only in episode 25 Items and Weapons Rose shiny sword: The Rose Shiny sword is the Cure Rose attack item, with the "Rose Shiny sword Charm" Cure Rose can use your "Bright Sword, attack" Cherry Arrow: Cherry Arrow is the attack item Cure Cherry, with the "Cherry Arrow Charm" she can use your "Arc Sakura, attack" Lily Fan: The Life Fan is the Cure Life attack item, with the "Lily Fan Charm" she can use your attack "Lily Wind" Taiyō Gun: The Taiyō Gun is the Cure Taiyō attack item, with the "Taiyo Gun Charm" she can use your attack "Sun bang bang" Sapphire Stick: Sapphire Stick is the Cure Sapphire attack item, with the "Sapphire Stick Charm" she can use his attack "Sapphire Shower" Cure Charms: the Cure Charms are magic items that when all 60 are collected and inserted into the Heart Case can fulfill any desire, each is an element, flowers, Water, Ice, Fire etc, the Cure Charms allow the attacks of the Cures Cure Charm Activator:This item Active the Cures Charms Heart Case: The Heart Case looks like the Decor Decór of Smile! Precure, but Heart case is shaped like a heart, when all 60 Cure Charms are inserted in it it glows and if you make a wish, it will be held Jewelry Flower Heart: The Jewelry flower heart is a jewel-shaped flower with a crystal heart in the middle, it appears whenever a KiraiKurai is purified with it the precures can leave their strongest attacks Locations Clock Town: The clock town is the city where they live the Pretty Cures Light Kingdom:the light kingdom is the kingdom that is protected by Cure Life and is where are achieved the Cure Charms wind,Flower,and water Darkness: the darkness is where the bad guys are Movies Flower Power PreCure:The Party of flowers(フラワーパワープリキュア：花のパーティー Furawā pawā purikyua:Hana no pātī) Trivia * Category:Series Category:Flower Power PreCure Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Series